To Stay
by awesomeaislin
Summary: This is basically my version of how Toby and Happy got together before Fractured, and how she ended up at his house. Oneshot. Quintis.


**This is my take on what happened leading up to that last episode. It's just my vision of how they got together and how she ended up in his apartment. Let me know what you think. This is an actual oneshot and completely separate from No Explanation Required.**

 **-Aislin**

"We could get dinner if you wanted to," He offered cautiously. He had been trying to give her space when it came their relationship. He knew she had to get there on her own. That was why he had quickly covered his tracks and acted like he had just wanted to put the satellites back.

"Again, are you buying?" She smiled.

"Absolutely," he let out a sigh of relief. She noticed, and boldly took his hand from where it was resting on the the center console of his car. He nearly jumped out of his skin. She had been giving him more and more lately, but he wasn't used to it yet. Everytime Happy touched him he loved her more, if that was possible. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Nowhere fancy or nice," she answered quickly. Afterall, she wasn't the type of girl to dance around what she wanted. She simply took it.

"So Kovelsky's?" He laughed. She started to play with his fingers. She bent them in different directions as if testing out a new machine.

"Yeah," She confirmed.

"Are you alright?" He asked. With Happy, he could never tell if it was all a dream.

"Yeah, yeah, course," she said distractedly.

He squeezed her hands to get them to stop moving for a second. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I don't know. Do you ever just realize that you could lose everything in the blink of an eye? I mean Walter could have died today," She pointed out. She didn't normally open up like this, but this was Toby. He could read her like a book anyway.

"It's part of the job," He confirmed moving his eyes briefly from the road to her face. He found her already staring at him. "The world could be over tomorrow."

"And I would've wasted all my time," she gripped his hand tighter.

"No you wouldn't have," He disagreed. "You have saved so many lives, Happy Quinn. You've saved my life more times than I can count. You can't say that's a waste."

"I'm not talking about that, idiot," She rolled her eyes. He stayed quiet. "You know," she offered, "it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if we considered this a date."

"You sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

"We be dating?"

"We be dating."

* * *

They didn't tell the team about the most recent development in their relationship. It wasn't Toby's choice. If he had his way, he would shout his love for Happy from the rooftops. She just wouldn't let him do that. _Embarrassment,_ she claimed.

She, of course, had many reasons for not their coworkers about their relationship. Some were logical and some were not. The main logical reason was Walter's complete disapproval of fraternization within the workplace. He would never hear them out. He wouldn't be able to understand until he and Paige finally got together. Even Happy, with the arguably second lowest EQ of the team, could see it coming. Either logical or illogical, her reasoning did not really matter. Toby would do whatever she wanted no matter what. He was what many people might call 'whipped'.

So, they snuck around. They acted normal at work, which was hard in life threatening situations, and dated after work. Happy and Toby were not secretive to the point of insanity. They went out on dates in public places. They didn't think the rest of Scorpion would see them, but they also would be willing to come clean if they did. Being best friends was useful in maintaining their secret relationship. The team didn't suspect anything was up when they left the garage together because they normally spent time together outside of work.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, she had started staying at his place. It made the most sense, she assured herself. She stayed there until late at night anyway, and they went out to breakfast together. It made perfect sense just to stay the night. Staying with Toby was simply more efficient. It wasn't like she stayed every night, just the nights when she had already been there until 10 or so. It was dangerous to drive home in the dark, especially with her driving.

Toby knew that, no matter what she said, she was staying with him for illogical reasons. He didn't have to be a shrink to know that she missed him when she didn't stay. She would never admit it, but she felt lonely at her own apartment at night. She was strong and brave and intense. She would argue that she didn't need him to sleep, and that was true. It was about comfort. He would always be there to give her comfort.

* * *

Happy left the garage before Toby that day. The plan had been just to go home, and meet up tomorrow. He would call her when he got home, he just had some more cleaning to do at the garage. _Earthquakes are a real drag_ , he had complained. She didn't doubt he would call. He always called, but something made her drive to his apartment instead of hers.

She sat outside the building for a full half hour. She should just go home, she thought. There was no reason to be here. Toby wasn't even around. Why was she here?

She walked inside without answering her own questioned, and took the elevator to the third floor. The elevator music put her on edge. She felt like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

She walked to his door, and hesitated. She shook her head, and quickly picked the lock. She then re-locked the door behind her. She sat down on his sofa and turned on the TV. She decided she would wait for him here.

* * *

It was hours later when he finally arrived home. The first thing he noticed were all the lights were on. The TV was running. _Must be a pretty shit robber,_ he laughed to himself. He walked towards the TV to turn it off.

That's when he saw her fast asleep on his couch. She was curled up on her side. Everything about her was perfect. He lifted her up quickly, and started to move her to the bed so she could actually sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, "Doc, sorry. I came here, and I guess-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," He interrupted. "You can always come here."

"I didn't bring pajamas today," she complained.

"You can borrow something," He offered. He placed her down, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He then moved over to his closet. He tossed a green robe on her head.

"I hate you," she was secretly grinning underneath the robe.

"No you don't."


End file.
